Fightin' Dirty
by Firery Destiny
Summary: Robin's an assasin. Starfire's a spy. Two seperate things from two seperate worlds. So how do they meet? And can a spy and an assasin really fight fairly? It all goes to the saying 'All's fair in love and war'...Well isn't it? Robstar
1. Chapter 1

**Hello out there to all you dudes and dudettes, this is my first story so you better be nice! So without further ado please put your hands together for...**

**Fightin' Dirty**

Robin stared into the face of the four year old prince of Tamaran, Ryan Anders. His insides squirmed in protest to what he was about to do, but, as usual, he ignored the feeling. He was an assasin, a murderer.

And he was only doing his job.

It had been easy enough to kidnapp the boy-there were so many people in the hotel, most of them hardly had time to notice a missing four year old-but where to take him had been hard. Slade had told him to kill him in a place where nobody would even think to look, so he finally decided to bring him into this old, half broken warehouse. The family had been staying in a five star hotel in Jump City and it was easy enough to lure a four year old kid into a basement and steal him from there. Robin was surprised at how easily the boy had gotten along with him, he didn't scream, shout or kick, he just went along with Robin's plan as though he had made them himself. Ryan's hair was sticking out all over the place due to the countless times that Robin saw Ryans mum and dad ruffled his hair out of affection, and his deep green eyes held innocence yet curiosity. Robin closed his eyes as he tried to remember a time when his mum or dad ruffled his hair, but, as usual, he remembered nothing. He was too young when his parents died.

He sighed, he had to kill the boy now, before any of the press found out that the 'soon to be' Grand Ruler was missing...or before he got too attached to him. There was something about the boy, something...different. Robin shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. Once he was satisfied, he reviewed over the facts. Apparantly the whole family had come to visit their daughter that lived here, how old or what for, he didn't know. He let his eyes stray, trying to conjour up an image of the girl. Finally he allowed himself to stare back at the little boy, she must be pretty, he concluded if she had her brothers dark red hair and his deep green eyes. He shook his head, laughing at himself as his brain stared to conjure up a girl with long red hair and big green eyes, he hadn't even seen the girl and already he was day dreaming about her. He brought out his gun from his utility belt and pointed it at Ryan

"Sorry kid" Robin winced as he heard his flat, unemotional voice, taking a deep breath, he tried to think of a reason of why he was finding it so hard to kill the damn kid. His finger rested on the trigger, his insides shouting to him as they always did, when the gun got kicked out of his hand.

He stood there shocked, thinking that Ryan kicked it out of his hands, when a feminine voice behind him said

"It was me"

He spun around so sharply that he was litterally paralysed when he saw her. She was an angel, she had to be an angel, no person could look so...angelic. She was definately Ryans sister, with the same long arburn hair-though hers stopped at her waist-and the deep green eyes that looked as though they could see through your soul. She had tanned skin but it was barely noticable because of the...other assets she had. She was wearing a skin tight black suit which demonstrated her curves wonderfully, her arms were folded over her chest and her eyes were narrowed, straight at him.

He flinched. The glare she'd bestowed on him was down right menacing. She turned her head to look at her brother and Robin was shocked to see her appearance change so quickly, her glare turned into a warm smile almost instantly and her whole face lit up although her tone was stern

"How many times have I told you not to let someone kidnapp you, just to see me. I had an emergency last night, that was all" Her voice sounded like music to his ears

"You always say that and I never get to see you" Ryan whined, Robin was stunned. The boy acctually spoke, he was beginning to think that the boy couldn't speak.

"C'mon" The girl said, she sounded bored, although he couldn't think of a reason why. The boy went so fast that Robin was shocked speechless, he, the winner of loads of athletic races, couldn't even run that fast. Robin only had enough time to grab the girl's arm before they both left, he pointed the gun at Ryan

"_He _can't leave" Robin said waving the gun in Ryan's direction. An emotion flickered across her face but was gone before he could register it. When she spoke again her voice sounded cautious, and definately more alert.

"You didn't pay him to kidnapp you, did you?" Her question was directed at her brother, and he felt symathy for the little kid. Her tone was calm, but scary, it was the tone of someone that would lash out at any minute. The boy shook his head guiltily.

She said something to him that he couldn't understand, a foreign language probably. The boy nodded and dashed out before Robin could stop him, he stared at the empty space where Ryan was, and then dared himself to look at the girl.

Starfire was furious, not only at the boy in front of him, but at Ryan too. How could he risk putting himself in danger like that, he was the prince for heavens sake, next in line for the throne! She glared at the boy in front of him, how dare he point a gun at her brothers face. His hand was still fastened on her arm, and since none of them were speaking, she decided to try and grasp the situation at hand

"Let go of my arm" _Great start._ She mentally kicked herself

"My orders were to kill the prince, and let nothing get in my way. And you, are most definately in my way" Robin shrugged as if he didn't really care. She was beginning to hate that boy more and more. She nodded at the gun in his hand

"Why don't you just kill me?" Robin stared at the gun in his hand then threw it away, the cracking of the gun breaking echoed through abandoned warehouse

"I don't kill girls"

"Just innocent little kids"

She looked him straight in the eye, trying to decipher the emotions going in and out of him. He clenched his jaw, he didn't know what to think of the girl, and worst still, he couldn't control his emotions around her. He pushed her away roughly and started towards the door, she seemed startled but quickly recovered her composure

"Whats the matter? Afraid to fight a girl?" She was taunting him and they both knew it. He stopped and turned to look at her, he leaned against the door as his eyes scanned her with male appreciation. Although what he said wasn't appreciated

"You'll probably stumble on those high heels of yours before you even land a punch in" He sneered, he turned his back on her again fully prepared to walk out that door and never see her again. But it seemed that she had other plans.

He bilnked in surprise as he saw her in front of him

"What the-" she kicked him in the stomach causing him to double over and crash into the opposite wall behind him. He wiped the blood from his mouth '_she's stronger than she looks'_

"I bet you're wishing that I never wore my high heels today" It was surprising how much of her emotion she put into her tone, he was sure that she was smiling. But when he looked up he wasn't sure of anything anymore. Her smile was beautiful, it brought warmth in her green eyes making it look like a luxourious emerald colour, her lips were soft and moist although she was wearing lipstick and it clashed wonderfully with her tanned skin. Without thinking he pulled one of her legs foward and trapped her down on the floor with his body on top of hers. She struggled but he was bigger and stronger and after a few minutes of trying to get up she gave up and tried a different approach. He gulped, she was even more beautiful up close, but he was snapped out his trance when he heard her voice

"You're gonna regret this" She said warningly. He shrugged

"You can't call the police while you're like this"

"What makes you think that I'm gonna call the police?" She asked. Robin stared at her inrediculously

"You're not going to call the police?"

"No"

"Why not?"

"You want me to call the police?"

"No, but since when do people listen to their enemies?" She cocked her head to the side which made her look even more innocent that before, but her sultry voice was anything but innocent

"What makes you think I'm your enemy?" Robin looked up at her and opened his mouth to answer when her mouth closed over his. He stopped in shock as her hand raked his hair, her mouth was sweet and refreshing, like having and ice cream on a hot summers day. His hands loosened on her body out of their own accord and she seized that opportunity to push him away. He sat their motionless as he watched her jump across buildings in haste to get away from him. He shook his head to get rid of the feelings she had stirred within him. What ever may happen, he was sure of one thing

He was definately going to see her again. And before he did, he was sticking to this hairstyle.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so sorry I made you wait, so here goes...**

Robin stepped into Slade's dark room, holding his breath. Slade only summoned him if he wanted to talk about something important, usually when he had another mission, but he knew that it wasn't the case today. Slade wasn't facing him and his chair was turned away from him too, not a good sign.

"I heard you have failed your mission, apprentice" Slade's steely voice reminded him as he turned around. His eyes, the only part of Slade that Robin could see, were blazing with anger. Definately not a good sign. Robin winced at his choice of words, he'd always hated the way Slade called him apprentice, a reminder that he was forced to take innocent lives, either join him, or death. If he got another chance now, he definately would have thought it over.

"I was...distracted"

"And how may that be?" Slade's voice held amusement, it was better than anger, except for the fact that he sounded as if he didn't believe a word coming out of Robin's mouth, he didn't expect Slade to, how could he, when he didn't believe it himself?

"The boy's sister" was all Robin said

"The boy's sister" Slade murmured as if thinking it over "What about the boy's sister?" He was getting impatient and they both knew it, so Robin didn't waste a second before saying hastily

"The boy's sister caught me by surprise and they managed to get away" Robin explained "She fights very well" he added, not wanting Slade to think that he let them escape.

"You have mastered every technique on Earth. How is it possible that you could not defeat this girl" Slade growled, banging his fistson the table, and for the first time, Robin let a small smile play across his lips

"This girl isn't from Earth"

Starfire walked through the park, seeking refuge under the shadows of the trees, trying to register this evenings events, wondering if she would ever be able to fit it all in her head. Her auburn hair glistened in the moonlight and her eyes seemed to dance with the stars, making her look as though she was something made by angels. She was a spy, the best spy this world had in fact, it wasn't because of her abnormal powers, nobody even knew about them, it was because of her fighting technique, her _unique_ fighting technique, one she had made up by herself. It was a mixture of seduction and martial arts which allowed her to capture the opponents intrest, find their weak points, then use it to her advantage. She was thinking too deeply and almost missed the rustling of the bushes behind her, but she ignored it, it was either some stupid low-time theif thinking of trying to rob her, the wind blowing too hard..._or Robin_. Starfire stopped arubtly, she had no idea what on Earth had possesed her to say that, she barely knew Robin yet here she was thinking about him. The wind blew hard, blowing her hair infront of her as if urging her to on. Sure he was good looking, she thought as she continued walking, but he was the enemy, she should have nothing to do with him unless it involved fighting, she certainly shouldn't be thinking about him.

"Hey cutie" The words startled her, she was too deep in her thinking, though she was a little dissapointed that it was just a small time thief...although the voice did seem familiar.She turned around and stopped, it was X, he was the only other villian that she couldn't defeat, not alone at least.

"What do you want?" she spat out. He was a theif, he didn't kill people, he only took something from them.

"What I always want...You" he was hiding in the shadows and she barely felt his cape brush against her cheek. Her eyes glowed green, but she stopped herself. If she showed her powers, it would cause havoc around the city. The media, villians and other jealous spies will all be on her back.

"I'm not in the mood" she growled, trying to sense where he was, he had a cunning ability to reappear and dissapear at his own will, and the next time she heard his voice, it was barely a whisper.

"Then let me help you" two strong, firm hands grabbed her waist and pulled her to his chest, a finger tilted her chin upwards as his mouth covered hers. The kiss was hot and openmouthed, he was stopping her from screaming, or doing anything for that matter. He backed her up against a tree, his tounge forcing her mouth open. She tried fighting back for a while, but she stopped realising that it wouldn't work, but something kept nagging her at the back of her mind. Although she knew it was Red X kissing her, something felt...familiar about the kiss. The same sensation whirled up inside the pit of her stomache as it did while she was kissing Robin, not with anyone else, just when she was kissing _him_, but that couldn't be Robin...could it? She pushed him back and slid down the tree, he let her push him and stepped back, he was breathing heavily, so was she for that matter, so it took her a while to get the word out of her mouth

"Robin?" she whispered. Red X looked either shocked or surprised, or perhaps both, mabye even neither, she couldn't register the emotion, because, in the blink of an eye, he was gone.

Robin took of his Red X costume when he got to Slade's hideout, and sat on the edge of his bed. He was not going to call this place his home, no matter what happened. A smile drifted across his face as he recalled what had happened in the last few minutes. The look of surprise when she saw him, her look of curiosity when she whispered his name, and the sweet taste of her, all of these things were definately going to haunt his dreams tonight. He hadn't ment to kiss her, but the urge was too strong, and besides he was sure that she wouldn't recognise him, but apparantly he was wrong. He opened his closet and hung the suit up. He would have normally thrown the suit in his closet not caring if it even went in, but it's value had increased a lot since tonight. When at first Slade suggested that he pretend to be Red X so that the spies would concentrate on something other than him, he thought it would be useless, there would be no point in having another identity just to fool the people that were after him, Slade had just smiled mysteriously and told him that would find use of it some way or the other. He licked his lips, boy was he right.

**Here ya go! This is the second chapter and if you didn't understand the last part, Robin basically is Red X but he never found anything useful to do while being Red X...until now.**

**P.S: Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you soooo much for the excellent reviews! Just keep them coming in...**

Starfire frowned to herself as she walked down the empty shopping mall. It was dark outside and the electricity had just gone. _The perfect setting for a crime_. She snorted to herself, it was the reason she had come here in the first place, been _forced_ to come here, to be exact. She had to patrol the mall because the police were suspicious that somebody had triggered a power cut on purpose, as a diversion, so she had ended up being called on at ten at night just to make sure that some stupid shops were safe. She turned around and headed to the exit, fully prepared to walk out that door and quit being a spy. She had enough of being called in, not having any time with her family and being seduced by a thief.

Something moved.

She whipped around, her auburn hair twirling behind her, there was no one there, but she didn't let her guard down. She was sure of it, something or someone moved, jumping from one shadow to another. And she was going to find out who. A strong gust of wind blew in from the west side of the mall, and she stopped short, straining her ears to catch any sound of movement. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a black figure jump from one floor to another, she looked up, her whole body tense, only one person had been known to be able to jump that high...

Robin.

A million things flooded into her head, none of them good. This boy killed, and the only person here was her. But if he was after her, then why wasn't he getting her? She found herself almost hoping it was Red X, atleast _he_ only stole. She ran from one shop to another, looking for an exit and glancing back from time to time. She wasn't taking any chances where he was concerned.

Robin studied her from behind some abnormally large dresses, she knew he was here, in the mall, but she didn't know he was _here._ And he most definately wasn't going to keep it that way. Truth be told, he liked fighting with her, it was better than those stupid police that couldn't do anything but run after him. She was different, a challenge. His eyebrows knitted together as he saw something peculiar, he could have sworn that her eyes went green for a second. He dismissed the notion, she couldn't have powers, could she? But still, the next time she turned around, he kept his focus on her eyes. He was startled that he hadn't payed attention to her eyes before, they were vivid green, like emeralds, a strand of hair blew into her face by a particularly strong breeze and she blew it away, looking annoyed. He looked around, he hadn't caused that gust of wind, one of the windows were open, but he had climbed in through the small openeing in the roof. Something glistened in the shadows, and he could make out the distinct shape of a gun.

Starfire immediately turned around as she saw something glinting, and instantly knew what it was. A gun. She swore softly, she wasn't in any danger, she knew that, but she really couldn't be bothered to deal with, the idiot, unless...she could use her powers, she was fairly sure that she still had control over them although it had been a long while since she had used them, or she could just seduce the boy and knock him out and avoid all the media...And Robin was watching...She grinned as she made up her mind. This was going to be one hell of a night.

"Are you sure you should be pointing that at me?" she asked, the words loud enough to just arouse the attackers suspicion. She was sure that wasn't Robin, he wasn't _that _dumb. The attacker remained hiding in the shadows, though she did see his hand falter.

"Why are you here?" she asked in the same, soft voice. The boy's voice was hard, though she could sense the nervousness.

"Just hand over all the money you have and nobody gets hurt" He came out of the shadows and she took a little time analysing him. He was about her age, with short, brown hair, the same color eyes and had a very good build, with toned muscles, enough to make him look sexy and not too much to make him look like he'd been in the gym too long.

"I don't have any money" she looked vunerable, all three of them knew it, but only two of them knew that it was fake. Robin watched from his hiding spot, getting angrier by the minute, how could she be playing games while he was holding a gun?

"Then give-" Robin saw his eyes widen as he took in the full view of her, and the next time he spoke, his voice was definately huskier

"Then what do you have?" Robin felt like stuffing the boy into every single on of these fat ladies dresses.

"N-nothing" she had to appear nervous, so that he'd come closer to stop her from leaving. She scanned the distance from where she was standing to the exit for an added effect. He took the bait. He took a step foward as he spoke

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you" He said soothingly, though he sounded excited. She cocked her head to the side

"You're not?" She asked. He grinned, he probably thought she was an idiot or something.

"No. Now come here, I won't hurt you" She blinked, he sighed and added "Here" he dropped the gun. She gave him a dazzling smile and walked up to him. He'd already done her job for her. Robin felt his stomache clench, if he touched her, he was going to kill him.

"What do you want?" she asked in an innocent voice. Her fists clenched incase he made a move, naturally, he didn't notice, they never did, they were always too busy studying her up close. She took that as an advantage and punched him in the gut. He doubled over coughing and splattering, and she took that oppportunity and kicked him. He crumpled down on the floor, and fainted. She felt someone move behind her, and tensed. It wasn't one of his friends, she was sure of it, they'd all be too scared to approach her after what she'd done to him, that left only one person.

"I thought you might need saving" she gasped as she realised that the voice was close to her ear, too close. A hand wrapped around her waist and the other one went up to caress her cheek

"What do _you_ want" Starfire asked, injecting as much venom in her voice as she could. The hand around her waist tightened, pulling her closer to him. Robin grinned as she felt her stiffen, it felt good having her so close to him, especially after watching her with that idiot on the floor. His hand traced her lips

"Nothing, acctually" It was true, he'd come to watch her patrol, there was nothing in a mall that he would possibly want, except for her.

"Then _go_" she didn't struggle against him as she did the last time, she was probably plotting to knock him out and kill him, she was definately angry enough to do it.

"Why?" he aksed. She took a deep breath in, as if willing herself to remain calm. He wanted to see her eyes, see what emotion they held, he guided her to the wall, turned her around and pressed her against it and surprisingly she didn't struggle. Her eyes were narrowed and she was glaring at him, the same glare she gave him when they first met. She forced down a gasp, he looked much more handsome up close, the ragged lines across his jaw gave her the impression that he'd done many things that he didn't want to remember, she couldn't see his eyes, but she could certainly feel them, scanning her face. His body was perfect, with perfectly toned muscles, he was about a few inches taller than her, though she didn't feel the least bit uncomfortable under his scruitinizing gaze.

"Don't you have some banks to rob or something" she snapped. Apparantly she'd said something amusing judging from his smirk.

"Isn't it your job to stop me?"

"And how is this stopping you?" She felt like throttling him, if he went too far, she might just blast him into tiny little pieces.

"Watch" He lowered his mouth to hers before she could persist, the hand caressing her cheek dropped down to his waist, settling her more comfortably for his mouth. They both knew nobody would find them here and somehow that peice of knowledge made her feel vunerable. The kiss was soft and light, his mouth covering hers with overwhelming tenderness that she never thought possible from a person like him, but he didn't stop there, his mouth lowered to her thorat then circled back up to her cheek, then ending back at her mouth, tasting every inch of her. Her hands were clutching his shoulders, whether to keep him there or to push him away, he didn't know, but she didn't seem to be struggling. His tounge slid her mouth with ease, memorizing every inch of it. She swallowed back a moan, she would not give him the satisfication of knowing what he did to her. Her feet weren't even touching the floor, she noted, she was being carried up by him to get better access to her mouth. Anger pulsed through her veins, _she_ was the seducer and she was definately going to make sure he rembered that. Her hands started roaming up and down his back, pulling him closer to her, as her tounge caressed his mouth. Her hands came foward to his chest and she tightened his grip on him pulling him so that the only thing that seperated them was their clothes. Her legs wrapped around his waist and she felt him stiffen, no doubt he thought that his plans were going to waste, but then his hands traced down her back, grabbing her bottom and pressing her against the wall. He pulled her higher up as his mouth left a trail of small wet kisses from her mouth to her neck and back up again as her hands caressed his body with such intensity that made him wish that his clothes weren't there. Her hands travelled up his chest and to his neck, one of her hands raking his hair and pushing him onto her. He wanted to take her clothes off, to have her touch him as he wanted to do to her, but she was much too fragile for that, though that didn't mean she would be for much longer, if she kept this going, she wouldn't be a virgin tomorrow. Her legs were rubbing against his, her thigs creating a painful need in his manhood. He pressed her up further onto the wall, trying to get as much of her as he could. His mouth lowered to her neck where he ran his tounge over the tiny pulse at the base of her neck. She had to bite her lip to stop her from moaning. He swore softly couldn't she have worn something more revealing than her damned black suit? Her fingernails dug into the side of his shoulder, creating half moons without even noticing. He could feel her breasts against their clothes and that only succeded in arousing him more. A loud 'beep' broke their sport and he reluctantly let her go as she unwrapped her legs from his. They were both breathing heavily and the rise and fall of her breasts only aroused him _even_ more. He felt like...well he felt like doing a lot of things where she was concerned. It turned out that the cursed 'beep' was her mobile, the police had rang asking her if anything had happened. She was avoiding his eyes when she was looking for her mobile but then she looked up at him

"Yeah, it was some low time thief thinking it would be funny to try and steal something" she glanced at the unconcious body on the floor lying a few feet in front of them

"You might want to get an ambulance" Robin suggested.

"What happened? You sound out of breath" Robin heard the voice of a groggy police officer say. He looked at her to see her reaction and surely enough there was a blush staining already flushed her cheeks.

"The boy had a few tricks up his sleeve" she answered. Somehow he felt that comment was aimed at him.

After Starfire finished telling the police what happened (she missed out what happened between her and Robin deliberately) she looked up fully expecting to find Robin smirking down at her, but to her amazement, he was gone. He had simply...vanished. Starfire slid down to the floor slowly waiting for the paramedics to come. He was dangerous, not only to the victims but to her sanity too.

Robin sat on the edge of Wayne's Enterprises reviewing what had happened. What had made him kiss her, he didn't know, but he knew that when he was around her he couldn't help himself, and judging by her reaction neither could she, but that can't explain his reaction to her flirting with that idiot. He'd never kissed anyone like that, well, if you could call that kissing. It was more...dirty, not that he didn't like it. He sighed and got up, rubbing his shoulder where Starfire had dug her fingernails in. Whatever happened, he was sure of one thing, Starfire was playing a game, and it was a damned interesting one.

**So what do you think? Good, Bad, Utterly crap...**

**Whatever you think, tell me by reviewing!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the awesome reviews! Keep 'em coming...**

Starfire walked down the alley way, occasionally shuddering as a particularly strong gust of wind blew her way. She looked up, the sky was cloudy and grey. She groaned, there was definately a storm coming on. This was going to be a long night. Acctually, considering what happened throughout the day, this day had been going very well, she had a few small time robbers to face, but other than that, she got to spend some quality time with her brother who turned out to be pretty cool. She clutched her small jacket sround her tightly as another breeze blew her way, this morning, she had thought it would be brilliant to wear a small balck tank top and a matching colour mini skirt with it, but as the day went on she was regretting it more and more. There was practically nobody here except for a few teenagers her age hanging around, druggists probably. She started walking faster until she was completely alone in a dark alley way, she knew this place very well, it was a short cut to her house. She would have loved this place, if it wasn't a five minute walk just to get out of the alley way. This place reeked of danger, and she knew it. She quickened her pace, she felt uncomfortable, as though someone was stalking her. She looked down on the pavement as small raindrops fell from the sky, hitting the cold concrete below...and slammed straight into...

"You should look at where you're going. You never know what's in your path" Starfire didn't need to look up to know who said that, yet she looked up anyway. Red X.

"You know, Robin-"

"My name isn't Robin. I'm Red X...Red. X." his tone implied that he was annoyed, and the fact that he was exaggerating his name, _fake_ name, didn't help. Starfire took a step foward, getting as close to him as physically possible

"Lets see..." she mused

"See what?" he asked, but she ignored him

"That's the same..." she said, her hand tracing up his six-pack

"So-"

"...This is the same..." she continued, her hand ruffling his hair

"You can't-"

"...And finally...This is the same" She pulled him down and took his momentary surprise to pull his Red X mask off. She wasn't surprised that he still had the mask that covered his eyes on.

"I'm his brother?" Robin tried, hoping she wasn't mad at him. She had been walking backwards as she spoke and her back was pressed against the hard brick wall. In other words, he had her cornered...or so he thought

"Then let me make sure. If I'm correct...this is the same too" She wrapped her arms around his neck and touched her lips to his. As usual, he didn't waste time in kissing her back, and pretty soon none of them were caring that it was raining heavily, until thunder broke out. Starfire stiffened in his arms, and Robin stopped kissing her to find out why she was so scared.

"You're scared of thunderstorms" Robin said softly, his thumb caressing her cheek. It was a statement but Starfire nodded none the less, she never knew how good it could feel, just being in his arms. Thunder cracked again, and he held her a little bit tighter, as if reassuring her. Starfire analysed him, he looked cuter when he was wet, she concluded, looking at the way the water made his clothes tighter, showing off his muscled body. His hands suddenly dropped from her cheek and he stepped back from her, scanning her body

"What are you doing?" Starfire asked

"You're not wearing your suit" was all that he said. He stepped foward again but this time his hand went to her leg, where her boots ended and he started working his way up from there. When his hand went up her skirt, she slapped his hand away. Instead of being angry or annoyed, he grinned

"What do you think you're doing?" she hissed. His hands traveled up her body, touching all the parts he shouldn't, and tilted her chin upwards as he kissed her again, slowly, passionately

"That" he murmured. Then his hand went to her cheek and rested there, admiring her flawless skin. They were both dripping wet, but it made her look more angelic. A smile drifted over his face as he remembered what he thought of her when he first saw her, 'angelic' was the only way he could describe her...then. He'd been waching her all morning. He watched as she played with her brother, noticing the way her eyes lit up when she was happy, and smiling when she laughed. When she and Ryan had finished their ice-cream, there had been a drop left on her lips and lust had hit him full force when she licked it off her lips.

"I should be fighting you now, shouldn't I?" Starfire's voice broke into his thoughts

"Distracting me counts" he replied, his fingertips brushing against the base of her throat

"Be serious-" she started. His hand went lower, now resting at the clevage she was showing because of her tank top.

"No, really. I am serious. Since I've met you, I haven't stole anything" and at Starfire's look, he added "Or killed anyone" she smiled at his disgruntled expression, he really looked as though he ment it. His hand drifted up her tank top so casually that she thought that he was doing it subconciously, but there was no mistaking his conciousness when she saw his sensual smile.

"But you're still a criminal" she said, her hand resting on his chest, her other hand stopping his hand from going any further when his hands started tugging the straps of her bra down.

"But-" Robin stopped when he heard the sound of male voices in front of them.

"We found 'em boss" A big guy dressed all in black stepped foward into the light.

"What do we do now?" another guy with a cockney accent, stepped foward, he was smaller but had muscles, lots of them.

"Come with us without a fight and nobody gets hurt" The big guy said, waving a gun in their direction. Starfire felt Robin's whole body tense

"Who are you and what do you want?" he spat out. Starfire stood there silently, her whole life had turned into an action movie when she met Robin. The small man chuckled

"Who we are doesn't matter and what we want is you" he grinned

"Both of us?" Robin asked, startled

"You heard him, _both_ of you...And don't you be attacking us, we 'ave a gun" the man added when he saw Robin's hand reach into his pocket

"I'd advise you not to attack him" Starfire whispered so that only Robin could hear

"No?"

"No"

"I don't take good advice" with a small grin at her. He threw out a bird-a-rang from his belt. It hit the big man square in the chest. The small guy flipped out a gun from nowhere and aimed it at her.

"You move and your little girlfriend here gets hurt" She heard Robin growl, and uttered a silent prayer. She tried stepping foward, but Robin guessing that she would do what she usually did (seduce the guy) clamped a hand over her arm.

"Let me go" she hissed, her lips barely moving. The small man looked over at Robin, obviously thinking that he was the more dangerous one. She gulped, she hadn't done this in a long time, but she was already feeling the familiar rush of adrenaline. When the man's eyes averted to Robin she charged a starbolt in her hands, and without a second thought, blasted it in the direction of the man. She looked towards Robin to see that he was engaged in a heavy fist fight with the other guy. She gasped as she saw Robin slide to the floor when the man injected something into his body. _The bloody cheater_. She watched, shocked as both men walked towards her, she couldn't control her powers when she was scared, so she couldn't possibly control them now. She stood there frozen as the men laughed, holding a small, cylindrical object in his hands

"I told your boyfriend that you'll get hurt if he tried anything smart...but some people just don't take good advice..." Then everything went black...

**So what do you guys think? They've been kidnapped by someone...**

**Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey dudes! Thanks for all the awesome reviews! Here's what I promised...**

Robin blinked, his eyes adjusting to the darkness surrounding him. He heard a soft moan beside him and looked around to find Starfire's eyes fluttering open.

"Starfire? Are you alright?" He asked, relief washing over him instantly, at least she was there, now the only question was to see if she was angry at him. She blinked

"Robin?" her voice was barely a whisper. He grabbed her and hugged her with all his might, being careful not to crush her, and she hugged back, overwhelmed with relief. "Where are we?" she asked. His hands that were around her waist in a protective manner, tightened

"I don't know, I woke up when you did" He tilted her head up with his finger "You're not angry with me are you?" he asked after some hesitation

"Angry with you? Why?"

"Because I got you into this mess. If you had never met me" he looked away "none of this would have happened"

"If I had never met you" she said, forcing him to look at her "You would have been killing some innocent people for absolutely no reason at all..." she smiled at him "And besides being with you introduced me to a whole lot of new things. I never knew that people could be kidnapped...and still feel good" he stared at her for a while until she began to squirm under his gaze

"Although we're kidnapped, locked in a dark room with absolutely no idea to where we are, I don't suppose I could kiss you now, could I?" she wrapped her arms around his neck and tilted her head

"Why hesitate?" she murmured. He groaned, pulling her closer to him and touching his mouth to hers. This kiss was soft, filled with relief. Her hands rested at his chest while his roamed around her body. God, she was the only person that could make him forget that they were locked in a dark room, with absolutely no idea where they were...not to mention kidnapped. The clanging of metal scared them both, Robin's whole body stiffened while Starfire gave a little start.

"Look what we have here" a voice sneered, filled with venom. The room was dark, and they couldn't see who was speaking, yet somehow, that voice seemed...familiar.

"Look what we have here, indeed" another voice sneered, this voice was lower, and surprisingly calm

"See, father. This is the girl I was telling you about" The first voice said, he sounded anxious, as if he was going to get something he'd wanted for years "The one that boy's holding" Robin's anger surged foward, it was the way that boy said it, acting as Starfire was his. When the father spoke, he sounded bored

"There is only one girl here. You didn't need to tell me what position they were in" That seemed to have angered the boy more, for when he spoke next, his voice was filled with jealousy

"That girl is mine. Isn't she father, tell him that she's mine" Robin's whole body tightened

"Who are you, and what do you want from us?" Robin spat out. The older man seemed more interested now, when he spoke his voice was more alert

"Good to hear from you at last...Although who I am and what I brought you here for is none of your concern"

"I'll be the judge of that" Robin snapped. The man chuckled

"Take the girl away from here. I want to talk to the boy alone" He was talking to security guards, he realised, as a few of them came in. Robin tightened his grip, and the older man laughed. "Mabye I didn't make this clear enough. You let the girl go or she dies" Robin's hands released her immediately. Starfire didn't say a word or struggle as the guards took her away, but she didn't look at him either. Two other guards came and lifted him up into a standing position

"What are you going to do to her?" Robin spat out the question, struggling against the guards

"Oh, she'll be safe" he chuckled

"If she has one mark on her..." Robin started. The laughter from his face dissapeared

"I don't think you're in a position to make threats, dear boy" The guards looked at him helplessly, as though they really didn't want to be doing this. "Listen here, you will be safe, with good clothing and food until Slade gives me what I want. Your girlfriend will also be safe until _her_ family give me what I want"

"What about your son?" Robin growled, though he wasn't struggling anymore

"My son will keep his hands off her" came his curt reply. He still couldn't see the man, and he obviously didn't trust him, but if that was all he had to go on...Robin nodded stiffly. The man seemed to take that as an end to their discussion, bacause he strode away, leaving him and the guards alone. The guards also knew what to do, because they started leading him throughout a series of corridors until they reached a small door. The guards pushed open the door and led him inside. The room was bigger than his own, it was painted all grey and had a bed on one side. Apparantly this was how a prisoner lived...and felt. The guards were looking uncomfortable, he noted, as they looked around the room. The smaller one turned on the light and Robin squinted against the contrast of the lighting. The guards looked shocked when they saw who their master had kidnapped

"You're the-he's the...Robin" was all the little one said. The bigger one seemed more composed, or would have, if his mouth wasn't open half way to his legs

"Everyone said that you didn't _have_ a heart, let alone..." he let the sentence trail off.

"So" Robin began awkwardly "What are your names?" If he was going to be spending time with them, he might as well know their names...even if they were his kidnappers. The small one, instantly perked up

"My name's Beast Boy, and this" he pointed to the man next to him "is Cyborg"

Starfire scanned the room, _her_ room. The room was alright, she guessed, if it wasn't for the person she was sharing it with. She wasn't sharing the bed with her, _she_ had her own bed, yet the very thought... The girl sized her up, her violet eyes scanning her, Starfire thought she saw a small smile touch her lips.

"So...what's your name?" Starfire asked, if she was going to share a room with another prisoner, she might as well know her name. Whether they were going to get along was a different matter...

"Raven" the girl replied in a monotone voice. The girl blinked, and it took Starfire a while to realise that Raven was looking at her expectantly, probably her way of asking

"Starfire"

The guards weren't so bad after all, Robin realised, after an hour of talking. They were all sitting on the edge of the bed and Cyborg and Beast Boy kept on sending nervous glances to the door, as if they'd be in big trouble if they were found here. He looked at Cyborg, he'd been reluctant to talk at first, but now he was talking as much as Beast Boy was. He'd learnt a lot of things about them, most of them, very surprising. For instance, they were forced to work for _him,_ as they called the older man. Cyborg was working here because they had threatened to kill his girlfriend, and Beast Boy was here becuase they had threatened to kill his mother. _"she's the only one I have left"_ he remembered Beast Boy saying. He was sure he could trust them, after all, they were being threatened like him. All of a sudden, Cyborg grinned

"So BB, what's going on with you and Raven?" Beast Boy blushed

"Nothing" he snapped

"Who's Raven?" Robin asked, staring expectantly at Cyborg. Instead, it was Beast Boy who answered him

"Raven, she's the girl that your girlfriend is going to be roommates with"

"Starfire" Robin answered automatically

"What?" Cyborg asked

"Starfire, her name is Starfire"

Starfire sat on the edge of the bed, listening to Raven. She was the princess of Azerath, Starfire found out, that was acctually when they'd started talking, now they were talking about things more private, like girls did when they had sleepovers. She'd told Raven more about herself than she had ever told anyone in her whole life, she didn't know what it was about her that made her different. Though it might have helped that she was an empath.

"So, who's Robin?" The question caught Starfire off guard, snapping her back to reality

"How do you know about Robin?" she asked. Raven rolled her eyes

"I've already told you, I can read your mind" "...even if I don't want to" she addedat Starfire's accusatory glare "...so who _is_ Robin"

"He got kidnapped too" Starfire said, unwilling to talk about their relationship, if they had one. After all they didn't make any commitments to eachother, it was like an unspoken rule between them, and she didn't want to break it

"He's downstairs" Raven replied

"How do you know that?"

"I can sense strong emotions coming from him"

"What?"

"Strong emotions concerning you"

"_What?_" Starfire opened her mouth to say more when the door opened. A small boy came in, about Ravens height, mabye a bit taller, and bought them food. Starfire didn't or couldn't miss the look they gave eachother, or the tension between them.

"Starfire. Nice to finally meet you" the boy said, sticking his hand out. She shook it, and felt him slip something into her palm. He saluted her, and with one last look at Raven left the room.

"Who was he?" Starfire asked, freaked out by his actions.

"That was Beast Boy. He's weird like that" her hand clenched around the note he gave her. Raven looked pointedly at her fist

"You might want to read that" Starfire smiled, resisting the urge to laugh

"Nothing gets past you does it?"

"Nope" Starfire opened it and read it, there were only four word imprinted on the paper in a messy scrawl

_'Meet me at midnight'_

"Did you give her the note?" Robin asked. Beast Boy nodded

"Mission accomplished" he said proudly

"Good" Robin said. Cyborg frowned

"But you didn't tell her where to meet you" He said "How are you going to find her?" Robin grinned

"I know exactly what to do"

"Meet him where?" she murmured to herself. Raven sighed

"He's probably going to meet you outside this room or something, he has got two friends that are gurads after all"

"Ok..."

"Good. Now we should get some sleep. I'll wake you up when it's midnight"

"Or...we could spend the whole night...talking" Starfire suggested. Raven sighed dramatically, although Starfire could see the twinkle in her eyes

"If you insist"

"Good. Truth or dare..."

Starfire stepped out of her room, ignoring the chill that ran up her spine. Her and Raven had spent the whole night talking and Raven had repeatedly assured her that no guards were on duty at night and there was absolutely no chance that they would get caught... But still, if any of them were caught...she didn't even want to think about it. She walked down the dark corridor, wondering where Robin was, luckily their room had been the last one on the corridor so there was only one way to go. Starfire gasped as two hands pulled her into a dark seluded room, she drew in her breath to scream then clamped her mouth shut when she recognised the voice behind her

"It's me" Robin whispered softly

"Is there a light here?" she whispered. She felt his hands leave her waist and heard him curse as he tried to find a light switch. He blew out a long breath as the lights turned on, the first thing he did when he saw her was hold her at arms length and scan her body, looking for any visible cuts or bruises.

"What are you doing?" Starfire asked him, torn between laughter and concern.

"Just making sure he didn't touch you" Robin replied

"You could have just asked me" she said as he drew her in close to examine her further

"Yes" he murmured, "But it's another excuse to do this" his hands tavelled up her legs, then up her shirt. She slapped his hands away and put her hands on her hips

"Now what do you think you're doing?" He looked up at her innocently

"Just checking to make sure he didn't touch you" then he grinned and pressed her up against the wall, getting as close to her as physically possible, his hands resting on her waist "God, I've missed you" he murmured against her mouth, his mouth touched hers with an enormous amount of longing mingled with passion. Her hand went up to his hair pulling him closer to her, her whole body pressed against his, every one of her curves against his muscular form. His tounge roamed her mouth protectively, and she moaned against his mouth. His hands went up her top to tug on down on her bra strap, this time Starfire didn't stop him, she didn't want to stop him...Until they heard voices outside the room, not to mention the door unlocking...

**So what do you think? It was longer than my other chapters and I introduced the other titans...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for taking so long to update! Too much homework and all that...On with the story!**

Robin froze, his hand half way up her top. Next to him, Starfire stood wide eyed as she stared at him, not even breathing. The door creaked open slowly, along with unmistakable murmuring of two people...they sounded familiar...somehow. Robin pushed Starfire against the wardrobe next to them, hoping that the shadow it created would cover them both. Sounds of kissing started, shortly followed by the creaking of the bed. Robin dropped his gaze to Starfire, who was looking up at him with a mixture of horror and deep amusement.

"We can't leave now" she whispered, Robin nodded

"We have to wait until they settle down...or get too busy to notice us" he agreed, resisting the urge to laugh at the look on her face.

"_Oh_" She said, her eyes growing even bigger. Robin leaned in closer to her, and she could almost feel the sensual smile in his voice

"They sound as though they're having fun...we should try it sometime" She playfully whacked his shoulder

"You're not a kid, so stop acting like one"

"No" he agreed, his mouth curving into a wicked smile "Want the proof?" he pulled her waist foward to meet his, and she blushed when she felt something male, and very, very hard. He grinned, his hands pulling her as close to him as humanly possible.

"We're not alone" she hissed, her eyes widening in an adorable way. He traced the outline of her lips with his fingers

"But _they_ are too busy to notice us" He captured her mouth in a hot, open-mouthed kiss, not even giving her the chance to protest. When she next spoke, her voice was barely a whisper

"They may be...too busy" she gasped. He grinned, his thumb caressing her cheek

"I'm always right" She narrowed her eyes

"You know too much, about too many things" His grin got wider

"I'm supposed to. I _am_ a villain" she grinned

"What?" he asked, suspicion heavy in his voice

"I love to see my brother's reaction right now" he frowned

"Your little one?"

"No" she said, then glared at him

"What now?"

"I still need to kill you, from that time you tried to kill my brother" He pressed her up against the wardrobe, grinning again as her eyes widened

"I'm stronger and bigger. How on Earth do you think you could kill me?" he asked casually. She rolled her eyes

"It was a figure of speech. _But_ if you had shot at my brother..." she stopped, thinking "You would have been in the hospital" she cocked her head to the side "Do you think they let villians into hospitals" she asked innocently. He glared at her, though the sides of his mouth twitched upwards

"Very nicely said...But one more remark about me being a villian...You'll be wishing that I wasn't one" his mouth travelled down her neck as he said it. She gasped as he licked the base of her throat. His mouth travelled back up to her neck, then her mouth, his hands moulding her body to his. His hands went up the sides of her body to cup her breasts, and even under the fabric of her clothes they tensed under his touch

"Not now" she gasped, her fists clutching the front of his shirt. He sounded out of breath when he spoke, and very, _very_ annoyed

"Do you think we could knock them out unconcious for a while?" she looked up at him, expecting to see his grinning down at her, but what she saw was him glaring at the general direction of the sounds. She grinned

"_You're_ the villian, why don't you do it?" He narrowed his eyes at her

"I warned you...No more cheeky remarks" She gasped as pulled up her skirt. He stopped, still allowing her some time to protest, when she didn't he slowly inserted a finger inside her. She moaned softly as he slowly, rythmically stroked inside her. His mouth captured hers, his tounge mimicking his fingers. His tounge duelled with hers, while his free hand cupped her breast.

"You're wet" he murmured against her mouth "For me"

"Robin-"

"Ssh" Her nails dug into his shoulders to stop herself from moaning, and his hand went up her top, tugging her bra down. He slowly pulled pulled his finger out from inside her and licked them while she slowly slid to the ground. He looked down at her, his eyes black with lust, then bent down to become level with her. He tilted her chin up, noting with male appreciation the way her breasts rose and fell with each breath.

"Are you alright?" he asked after some hesitation. She cocked her head to the side, something Robin found extremely endearing and incredibly sexy at the same time.

"Why wouldn't I be?" she said, though she still sounded out of breath. She bent over, trying to see where their visitors were. Robin's eyes widened under his mask, her body truly was wonderful, with every curve in place and soft in all the right places. She was bending over Robin, and he could feel her thighs brushing against his while his eyes were level with her breasts.

"I can't see them" she declared, shaking her head sadly

"You can't?" he repeated, only half heartedly listening to her. The other half was focused on her body.

"Why don't you try" she said, then added "You've obviously had more experience than me" her eyes widened as she said it, annd thankfully Robin wasn't looking at that part of the body to notice

"What did you say?" he asked, biting back a grin. She just gave him another excuse to pounce on her

"Nothing" she replied. He looked up at her and she looked back innocently. She'd make a great actress, he'd give her that. He moved closer to her, his hands sliding around her waist, pressing him against her, and both of them against the wardrobe

"Funny...I could have sworn I heard you say something" he murmured against her throat, his lips moving against her skin. She took in a deep breath before she spoke

"You were probably imagning it" she said, though it sounded like more of a question to her. Her breasts were touching his chest, and he could feel them rise and fall. He didn't know how good his restraint was. His mouth moved lower, and he heard her gasp

"I could have...But I really don't think so"

"You did" her voice rang with conviction, and if he didn't know her better, he'd believe her.

"No" he nibbled the side of her neck "I'm pretty sure I didn't...I don't imagne things" he grinned when she huffed and glared at him, pushing his head away

"You know I've said it so stop pretending" She glared at him even harder, reminding him of the first time they met. He widened his eyes in feigned innocence

"You lied? I-" she punched him on the chest, causing him to lose balance. With one small gasp, she fell down with him, her hands on his chest to stop herself from completely falling. He grinned up at her, but then again, _he_ would, wouldn't he? She couldn't know how beautiful she looked, her auburn hair spilled out all over her, her green eyes huge and bright, her lips partly open. His eyes drifted lower, her breasts were pushing against his chest, her softness against his muscular frame. He resisted the urge to tear all her clothes off then and there, but only by a litle bit. He looked up as she gasped, and followed the direction of her eyes. He started when he realised who the other people were

"You!"


End file.
